havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Haven Police Department
The Haven Police Department is the local law enforcement division of Haven, Maine. History Garland Wuornos was the Chief of Police for Haven until his death in August of 2010."Spiral" Wuornos was Chief when FBI Special Agent Audrey Parker arrived in Haven, and he created a liaison position for her so that she could work alongside Detective Nathan Wuornos investigating and helping the Troubled people of Haven."Welcome to Haven" After her resignation from the FBI, Chief Wuornos hired Parker as a detective."The Trial of Audrey Parker" Chief Wuornos was not the first loss that the Haven PD suffered in 2010. In 2010, Medical Examiner Eleanor Carr died."As You Were" Her daughter Julia briefly took on her responsibilities as ME"The Hand You're Dealt" before leaving Haven"Fear & Loathing"" to return to her work with Doctors Without Borders in Darfur, Africa. When both Carrs left, a man named Horace became the new ME."Business As Usual" Chief Wournos had kept a "hot stove" box during his tenure as Chief, providing a place for Haven citizens to leave him messages and ask for meetings for assistance with the Troubles."Love Machine" After Chief Wuornos' death, his son Nathan was made Interim Chief and he decided to get rid of the "hot stove" until it proved too useful to get rid of. Wuornos is removed from his position as Interim Chief after it was discovered that he had been keeping two sets of files, one with details about the Troubles and one without."Friend or Faux" He is briefly replaced by Merrill, who's firmly under the control of Reverend Driscoll."Lockdown" When Nikki Coleman's Trouble activated, killing Officer Paul Stark, Merrill put the station under a lockdown, refusing to let anyone leave or enter the police station. He co-ordinated with Reverend Driscoll who sent his men to the station to guard it, with orders to shoot anyone who attempted to leave. Merrill was killed during the lockdown, before Parker was able to figure out who was at the center of the Trouble and help her. Wuornos resumed his position as Chief of Police following Merrill's death."Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" In late 2010, Claire Callahan a psychiatrist who specialized in helping Troubled people began working closely with Parker and Wuornos to catch the Bolt-Gun Killer."Stay" Around this time, Dr. Rudy Lucassi, who had been previously been consulting with the HPD''Haven Herald Vol. 97'' become the new full-time medical examiner and Boston detective Tommy Bowen came to Haven in search of the serial killer who murdered his trainee."The Farmer" Chief Wuornos offered Bowen a place in the Haven PD, but he declined. That evening, Tommy Bowen was murdered by the Bolt-Gun Killer who took on Bowen's form and joined the Haven PD, pretending to be Bowen."Over My Head""Burned"Later, Callahan was murdered by the Bolt-Gun Killer who again, took her form. After the destruction of The Barn, Wuornos resigned his post and left town to hide from The Guard, who wanted him dead due to his shooting Agent Howard which caused the 27-year cycle to be disrupted."Thanks for the Memories""Fallout" In his absence, Vince and Dave Teagues convinced the selectmen to appoint Dwight Hendrickson, who had previously worked as the town CleanerSparks and Recreation for both Chief Wuornoses. Upon Wuornos' return to Haven, Hendrickson offered him back his job as Detective after convincing the Guard he'll keep an eye on Wuornos if he was on the team. But Wournos says its temporary until he finds Audrey. When Parker escaped from The Barn, she pretended to be Lexie DeWitt, the faux identity The Barn had given her, in order to save Wuornos' life."Lost and Found" Her unusual appearance and apparent lack of memory were explained to her colleagues as amnesia."The New Girl" In 2011, Medical Examiner Rudy Lucassi "cracked up" and left town, taking his neighbor's cats with him."Countdown" Gloria a retired ME who had previously worked for the HPD during Garland Wuornos' tenure returned to the job. She took on Vickie as an intern, with the intent to turn the position over to her as soon as she had enough training. The e-mail address for the Haven Police Department is havenpolice@gmail.com.Volume 103 of the Haven Herald The Haven PD sends its forensic work to be processed by a lab in Bangor, Maine. In New World Order, the department is abandoned due to it being not structurally sound due to a trouble damaging it. Because of this, Dwight also announced that HPD is no more and that Haven will now be in charge by The Guard. In Perditus, Ona is living in the station with the people she brought back from the dead with her trouble. The people she brought back from the dead go zombie and Dwight, Nathan, Audrey, Ona, and Charlotte try to defend from the station. In Blind Spot, Nathan and Audrey hold up in the station with the guard to protect Audrey from Croatoan. Larverne's Holloway trouble activates and she becomes the station itself. One month later in Forever, the HPD is back to normal for the first time since the troubles ended with Nathan now serving as Chief of Police. Laverne, who appears as her normal self now that she's no longer possessing the police, reports to him that Gloria wants to see him. Employees of the HPD Current - ordered by first appearance as a Haven PD employee *Nathan Wuornos - Detective, Interim Chief of Police, was Detective again but became Chief of Police after the troubles ended"Forever" *Laverne - Dispatcher''Harmony'' *Millikin - Computer Technician *A. J. - Forensic Pathologist *Eddie - Crime Scene Photographer *Stan The Cop - Officer''Ain't No Sunshine *Bob - Officer *Suttle - Officer''Sketchy'' *Danny - Officer *Rebecca Rafferty - Officer *Walt - Officer *Gloria Verrano - Medical Examiner, retired, returned to work after Lucassi's breakdown *Vicki Dutton - Intern Former -''ordered by most recent departure from the Haven PD'' *Audrey Parker - FBI Special Agent, then HPD detective, returned to Haven pretending to be Lexie DeWitt but went back to being herself "The Trouble With Troubles" until she disappeared after she, Vince and Croatoan ended the troubles and returned to Haven as Paige *Alex Sena - Police Officer (deceased)"Blind Spot" *Dwight Hendrickson - Chief of Police and acting leader of The Guard"Speak No Evil" *Tatum - Officer (deceased) *Mike Gallagher - Janitor''Bad Blood'' *Dr. Rudy Lucassi - Medical Examiner *Claire Callahan - Police Psychiatrist (deceased) *Tommy Bowen - Boston then HPD detective (deceased) *Horace - Medical Examiner *Beatrice Mitchell - Harbor Master''Ball and Chain'' *Merrill - Interim Chief of Police (deceased) *Paul Stark - Officer (deceased) *Julia Carr - Medical Examiner *Garland Wuornos - Chief of Police (deceased) *Dr. Eleanor Carr - Medical Examiner (deceased) *Morris Crane - Crime Scene Photographer''The Hand You're Dealt'' Notes GreatWar.jpeg|Great War Memorial LTH.jpeg|Lunenburg Town Hall *Exterior shots of the Haven Police Department are filmed at the Lunenburg Town Hall at 119 Cumberland Street, next to the Great War Memorial. *The inside scene were shot in a curling ring located in Lunenburg. It has to be relocated during the second half of filing for season 5 due the curling team wanting their rink back. Production moved to Halifax. The new set was available to use around "Perditus".http://www.syfy.com/haven/photos/fun-facts-perditus In addition, Shawn Piller also used this set to film In-Flight Safety's music video for the song "Destroyer" which featured a cameo from Adam Copeland at the end of the video. References Category:Locations